Too Lost In You
by triceybabe
Summary: Harry is lost and doesn't know what to do.


Title: Too Lost in You  
Author: triceybabe  
Beta: me myself and I  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: PG preslash  
Pairing: Snarry  
Warnings: OOC definately, Character Death, Dark, Angst  
A/N: This is post HBP. Inspired by the song Too Lost In You by the Sugababes A Brit R&B group. But this is by no means a songfic shudders You can find the song here on youtube. Please be kind. Its my first fic in a LLLOOONNNGGG time and I might have lost my touch. Pls leave feedback.  
Disclaimor: Don't own, am not making any money so pls don't sue!

Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, pouted at his computer. It was half past 3am and he still couldn't sleep. "Bloody hell!" he growled, shutting his laptop.

He picked up his phone and quickly dialed his best friend's number.

A sleepy voice answered angrily. "You had better be fucking dying!" Draco Malfoy grouched.

"Hi to you, too," Harry said ruefully. "I'm fine and you?"

"Potter one of these days..." he threatened.

A tussle for the phone insued and finally Ron got it. "Hey mate! Whats wrong?" Ron asked glaring at his boyfriend as Draco pulled the blankets over his pale head.

"Does something have to be wrong?" Harry asked innocently. "Maybe I just wanted to talk to my bestfriend for a bit."

"Uh huh," Ron said doubtfully. "Come on over. You know my bed is your bed."

"Be there in five!" Harry said, quickly before Ron could change his mind. He hung up the phone and jumped out of his bed. In exactly five minutes later, he was at Ron's.

Harry didn't even bother to turn on the light to the bedroom. He could make out Ron's shockingly red hair in the darkness easily enough.

The lovers had made room for Harry in between them. Climbing into the bed silently, his friends embraced him. No words were spoken. Indeed... none were needed, as Harry immediately began to nod off to sleep.

The next day Harry sat in his office, once again, staring into his black laptop.

After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry moved out of the wizarding world. He was determined to make his own way in the world and damned anyone else who tried to tell him any different.

Now ten years have past since he left and he owns a business. A successful one at that.

Harry, along with Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise, owned London's Secure Securities and Bodyguards. When a pop singer, or multimillion dollar tycoon pass through town, Harry's team were the ones they call. They did everything, from trailing international stars, to setting up home security systems, to even private detecting.

But the catch was... they only helped muggles.

Harry, fed up, slammed the laptop shut, and all but threw the damn thing on the couch.

Hermione sauntered in, eyes twinkling in amusement. She knew Harry was throwing a hissy fit. The past ten years have been very good on Hermione. Her hair was wavy and long, reaching just under her shoulders. She filled out... all curves and dips. Breasts a delightful c-cup.

"You know, that laptop haven't done a thing to you, so why are you punishing it?" she teased, sitting on his desk.

Harry growled and tugged on a document under her butt.

She leaned to the side and let him have it.

"Is there a reason, you decided to torture me this morning?" he asked.

She grew serious, staring intently at him. She threaded her fingers through his hair. "You went to their house again," she stated.

He nodded, unable to deny it.

"Harry... you know you can't keep doing that..." she scolded, sighing. "You need to get out there... meet someone... do something. Anything! What ever it is, you can't keep coming between those two."

Harry was quiet. Finally... "You don't think I know that? You don't think I know that more than anybody else?" he asked, his voice low, so low, Hermione had to strain her ears to hear.

Images of Severus Snape ran through his head, like snapshots.

Severus Snape snapping at him during Potions.

Severus Snape attacking him ruthlessly during Occlemency lessons.

Severus Snape, on a rare occasion, smiling tenderly, at Harry before quickly scowling.

Severus Snape touching him tenderly as he healed Harry's bruises, after coming back to school from the Dursley's.

Severus Snape throwing himself in front of the killing curse meant for Harry.

Severus Snape, dying instantly, as Harry caught him before he hit the ground.

"I do know..." Harry murmured, standing up.

"Harry-" Hermione began, but was cut off, as he walked out.

The rest of the day was spent in a daze. Harry walked the streets of London without really seeing where he was going.

It began to rain. Harry hardly noticed it, so in drawn to the pain, screaming within him. He sat down on the bench in the park near his flat.

The rain pounded around him in chilling sheets. He broke. For the first time in ten years, Harry broke down.

Mighty shudders shook his thin frame and he keened, trying to keep it all in. "Severus... Severus... Severus... SEVERUS!!" he ended up yelling as he began to weep.

He stood, needing to do something, anything. Taking a step, he slipped in a puddle, falling to the ground. And there was where he stayed.

He laid his head on the wet bench seat, silently weeping. The strain and pain, finally catching up to the weary man. He cried for himself, he cried for Severus. He cried for not having told Severus the truth.

"I love you," he whispered. "Come back to me, please. I need you! Please come back! I'll be good, I promise!" he wept, wrapping his arms around his knees and leaning into them. "I promise... I'll be good," He rocked back and forth, weeping brokenhearted.

"Harry..."

A hand touched Harry's shoulder and he looked up into the eyes of his bestfriend.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Ron murmured, sad. He brushed Harry's wet hair from his eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

"Ronnie-" Harry broke off, throwing himself into Ron's arms.

Ron caught him and quickly stood up with his burden in his arms. Turning towards his lover, he jerked his head towards Harry's flat.

Draco nodded and quickly ran ahead of them to open the door.

Ron carried Harry inside, putting him in a chair in the kitchen. He smiled slightly as he watched his lover fuss over Harry. Malfoy waved his wand, leaving Harry dry and naked. They put the wet clothes in the hamper and returned to Harry.

Harry stopped crying, watching them. "M'sorry..." he slurred slightly, shivering.

Ron performed a drying spell for him and Draco. "There is nothing to be sorry for, Harry." He knelt in front of Harry. "I'm sorry that we didn't get you the help you needed. Forgive us for not seeing your pain. Some bestfriend I turn out to be," he sighed.

Harry shook his head. "Not your fault... I'm fucked up..." he continued to slur. His eyes fluttered closed and he grew limp.

Ron caught him before he slipped out of the chair. He took him to his room and tucked him into bed. "Draco?"

The platinum blond nodded and they each crawled into bed on both sides of Harry. Gathering the unconscious man into their arms, the three fell into awkward slumber.

Harry ran through a brightly colored meadow trying to catch a butterfly. A beautiful black, butterfly, the size of his hand fluttered in front of him like a snitch. And, like the game, Harry gave chase. Each time he got close, his hand reaching out to close around it, the butterfly would fly out of reach.

He continued to chase after it for a few minutes more. Finally, Harry had hold of a wing.

Just as he touched it, the ground under him opened up pulling him into the dark abyss under.

Harry fell through the hole, staring up at the opening. He watched as the dancing butterfly turned into Severus Snape.

He reached out a hand, even as he continued to fall. "Help Severus!" he yelled.

The hole closed, shutting out any and all light.

"Harry... Harry dear... Wake up. You're going to be late to work," his husband whispered into his ear.

Harry smiled sleepily, turning in the man's arms. "...Love you..." he said, his eyes fluttering open.

Severus smiled into Harry's eyes. "I love you, too." He leaned forward, gently touching their lips together.

Moaning, Harry opened his mouth, inviting his husband to further explore the morning greeting. Eyes closed, Harry threaded his fingers in Severus's hair. The hair slipped through his fingers.

Gasping as his hand came away with several strands of hair, Harry eyes flew opened. He sucked in a breath to scream as the tongue in his mouth turned dirty and dry.

He was kissing a skeleton.

Harry struggled to get free of his hold.

"What's wrong, Harry? You don't want me anymore?" the skeleton asked, smiling a toothless smile as he held down Harry to the bed.

"Let me go! Severus! Help!"

Harry was sinking into the ocean. All around him, the merfolk kept pulling him further and further down. He kicked his legs out trying to fight them off him. The more he fought, the further he continued to sink. His body screamed for air, his movements turning sluggish. He couldn't hold on much longer. And truthfully... he didn't know if he wanted to hold on anymore.

'Severus...' he thought, as his world turned black.

Harry woke slowly.

Ron and Draco were snoring as they continued to sleep.

"Hi Harry..." a voice to the left of the bed said.

Harry blinked, slowly turning to face him. "Severus?" he whispered not believing his eyes. He crawled over Draco to come face to face with the apparition. "Severus?" He reached out, hand flowing smoothly through the spirit. Tears filled his eyes. "You're still dead."

Eye's full of sorrow, Severus nodded. "Oh Harry... I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this..." he whispered, a silver tear running down his face.

"What did I do?" Harry asked, crying. "Come back to m, please. Don't go!"

Severus shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong... it was just my time to go... I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you, but I love you. More than life itself, I love you. What ever happens in the future, know that I love you..." He began to fade.

"Wait! No! Don't go! I love you too! Please stay! I'm too lost in you!" Harry cryed out, startling his friends awake.

Severus smiled gently. "Don't worry. I'll be back. Sooner than you think... I love you." And he was gone.

Ten Years Later

Harry rode the elevator to the top. Penthouse suite 1. Knocking the door, he whistled out a tune.

The door opened to reveal a young man inches shorter than Harry. The man was wearing a black tank top that stopped just under his nipples, showing off tons of pale skin. Black, leather pants that flared at his ankles and a black coat that reached his knees that hung open.

Harry gaze traveled up the young man's sneering face. Looking into the man's eyes, he was startled to find them achingly simular to Severus Snape. He could almost see him yelling at the class for being incompetant fools.

"Who are you?" the man growled out, narrowing his dark eyes.

Smiling, happy for the first time in twenty years, Harry held out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter and I will be your bodyguard for the duration that you're here."

The End

What do ya'll think? Let me know if I should continue the story!

You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try

I'm in over my head  
You got under my skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in

And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time

Chorus:  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just.. think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

ooh  
Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby (help me baby)  
Help me baby (help me now)

Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Falling into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind

Chorus:  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just.. think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

I'm going in crazy in love for you baby  
(I can't eat and I can't sleep)  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yeah, no one can mess with me  
(No one can mess with me)

Oooh, my baby  
Oooh, baby, baby

Chorus:  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you

I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in everything about you  
So deep (so deep), I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)


End file.
